


Written in the Stars

by flikrin



Series: Dark Angels [3]
Category: Dark Angel, Supernatural
Genre: Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flikrin/pseuds/flikrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If they were literally made for each other, how can Dean, the good soldier that he is, say no to that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Written in the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Fusion between Dark Angel and Supernatural. AU.
> 
> trope bingo fill - secret twin/doppelganger

The first time Dean met Castiel was in the infirmary. Dean’s twin, 493, the psychotic religious nut had broken Dean’s arm in three places and accidently stomped on Dean’s little toe. All because Dean had beaten Michael’s sharp shooting score.

All to be the best soldier. Absolutely fucking crazy.

As fucking insane as Michael was however, at least Dean hadn’t been stuck with someone like Sammy’s twin, X5-666, as his other half. Dean suppressed a shudder and was tempted to make one of those criss-crossy warding signs that Michael was so fond of.

But it was Castiel who walked through the doorway on his way to visit his twin, Jimmy who was in for the shakes. And even before Castiel stepped into the infirmary, the hairs on the back of Dean’s neck was rising. Dean almost thought it was Michael was back for another go at him, maybe even smother Dean in bed with a pillow.

The moment their eyes met, it was like an instant connection snapping through Dean’s synapses. Castiel pressed all the yes buttons in Dean’s cocktail of DNA that Dean would’ve been on him if he could move. Most importantly, Dean could clearly see Castiel’s pupils blow wide and dark, and the almost imperceptible turn and shift of weight as though he was here for Dean all along.

Dean wanted Castiel. He knew Castiel was the one.


End file.
